rebootfandomcom-20200222-history
Principal Office (Damaged System)
The Principal Office is the Damaged System's central operating center. It houses the System Operating Core, the Core Control Chamber, the cities Archives. The building is cube shaped, matching the square edges of the city. The Damaged System cannot survive without the Principal Office. At the top of the Principal Office is the Sub-Cube. It is the main access to the Core Control Chamber. The system leader is a very old binome named Wise One, being all that's left of the command system. He works in the system's operating center within the Principal Office, where there is a table with a display of the entire city on it. Since Wise One has difficulty getting around, he would use large hydraulic arm to lift him around the room to do his work. The entrance to the Principal Office has a sign next to the door reading 'Principal Office'. The Damaged System and it's Principal Office have been so devastated by damage from Game Cubes and a Praying Mantis Virus that it would take only one more lost Game and the system would crash. Most of the other buildings in the city are collapsing ruins. The Principal Office has large holes in its roof, but is still mostly intact despite it's dingy appearance. There are four large spikes on the upper corners of the Principal Office. Lightning hits these spikes randomly, lighting them up momentarily. Matrix and AndrAIa entered the system through a Game Cube. They were shocked at its state, easily making it the most ruined system during their Game Hopping travels. Matrix did what he could to repair it and quickly deleted the virus there. However this system desperately needed protection from the Cubes. AndrAIa went to the Principal Office where she meet Wise One, and discussed the cities situation, and told him about her own travels with Matrix thru the Games. Matrix later joined them at the Principal Office, and informed them that the situation was bad, and that the city would crash with one more lost Game. The cities remaining population meet at the entrance to the Principal Office, and Wise One offered Matrix and AndrAIa as much supplies as the city could spare so that they would stay and be their protectors. Matrix turned them down, stating they wished to return to Mainframe, but would train others to defeat the Games. But the cities inhabitants were very reluctant to volunteer. Matrix became angry, and stormed back into the Principal Office. AndrAIa followed Matrix into the buildings operating center a few nano-seconds later, and revealed it was an act to get some volunteers. AndrAIa told him that they had four volunteers. They returned to the entrance of the Principal Office and meet their trainees, Barry, Gabby, Hardboot, and Jeff. A Game Cube began loading into the system, and at the last moment a small sprite nicknamed Backup ran toward the small group and volunteered to join. The cube landed on the Principal Office itself, leaving only small parts of the building accessible to the remaining city inhabitants. While the Game was running the lightning strikes became more frequent, and caused several buildings in the city to collapse. Wise One told everyone to move into the Principal Office for protection. The small group successfully established teamwork and won the Kron the Destroyer Game. Matrix and AndrAIa then left the small system in the Game Cube when it lifted off. The cities inhabitants cheered as its sky turned blue, showing the system was beginning to mend itself. A thankful Wise One wished their saviors luck on their journey home, as he rolled out a system repair plan. (Icons) References *The system's true name was never said on screen. Category:Buildings Category:Principal Office